I'll Walk This Road With You
by BlueAaro
Summary: Synopsis: This story takes place two months after the dance. Pat & Tiffany are living in happy bliss, when one day a tragic occurrence threatens everything that once mattered. A painful journey must be traveled for each of them to face what's inside and whether the decision each of them make, will drastically change the fate of what could be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Walk This Road With You**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back again. To all of you that read my first story (Her Silver Lining ) thanks! I appreciate your reviews and positive feedback :) I am now writing a sequel- thanks to a fan of my first story, girl fictioner, thanks for putting the idea of a sequel in my head— I hope you all like it and I have an awesome idea for this story. There is a lot that will happen within this story so PLEASE read and REVIEW! it will give me inspiration to keep going!

Thanks so much

**OH and most importantly I do NOT OWN any of the characters! **

**Chapter 1: **

It was one of those perfect days in Upper Darby, PA. The air was cool and crisp and the sun shone brightly. I was smiling to myself as I walked the quiet neighborhood Pat and I had moved into last month. Our house was little but perfect for just the two of us. I remember the day we were trying to find a place to rent.

None of them were right, either to fucking expensive or there was "a catch" with the rental agreements. Pat and I had given up for the day when we took a shortcut through a neighborhood on the way back and I spotted a one-story brick house with a gorgeous tree in the front yard. In reality it wasn't, it was oddly shaped and bent every which way. "That tree is by far the ugliest I've seen." Pat said simply. I ignored him. The very next day we had signed the lease and rented the house with the ugly tree, which we found out from our real estate agent, was a cherry blossom.

So here I stood across the street looking at that tree and our new place right behind and feeling more than happy, I was exuberant. I did miss my dance studio over at my parent's but they were only 40 minutes away including traffic time. Pat's parents were more than gleeful when he'd told them we had at last found a place.

Pat promised me when we had enough money saved up we would buy a place instead of rent and he would also build me a dance studio. Pat had gotten a position as a history teacher in a nearby high school and things were actually becoming normal, as far as normal will ever be for Pat and myself. We will always have our crazy and love each other for it.

I hadn't found many ways to occupy my time yet, now that Pat was gone during the day Monday though Friday I had been busy arranging things in the house and even going back home in the day to practice some new dance choreographies. Veronica would ask me to lunch every other Wednesday and I would go only to prove to her that I'd grown past the "I hate you" stage. I needed to start looking for a job but I sure as hell wasn't going to work somewhere I didn't want to. I'd had enough of the daily bullshit, working with people that would know me as _"Tommy's whore"_.

I wanted more than anything to start teaching dance and hold my own classes, but that required connections and money most people wouldn't want to spend, at least until I was well known and an established instructor. I'd seen an ad for a ballet instructor for girls ranging from ages 6-9. I was going to call the woman tomorrow morning.

The sun was setting in the distance, disappearing over the neighboring houses roofs and splitting into soft colors of orange and red. Pat would be home soon and we'd go for our evening run.

I heard the keys on the counter and the door close. I smiled and peeked out from the bedroom as I reached above my head pulling my long black hair into a ponytail. Pat came around the corner and stood a few feet away. We just stared at each other and it didn't take much for us to smile when we saw each other. "Hi stranger." He said as his smile vanished and he walked over to me. I felt his strong warm hands rest on my hips. "hi." I say kissing him gently.

He began trailing soft kisses up my neck. I got goosebumps and pushed him back against the wall. He grunted and looked at me that way he did when he was a little surprised but all too ready. I kissed him fully on the mouth with powerful force before standing back and licking my lips teasingly. His eyebrow raised and he took a step towards me. I turned on my heels in one swift motion and ran out the door. All he saw was a blur of black shorts and red running shoes.

Pat was always game. He took off his collared shirt and jeans and was in his sweats, black sweatshirt and Nike's within a minute before he ran out the door after her. I had laughed rather hysterically when I'd run 4 blocks and he still hadn't caught up, of course I cheated and took short cuts, weaving in and out of streets. I headed towards the park that was nearby our neighborhood.

I felt his presence before I saw him in my peripheral vision. He was running to my left and then in an instant had past me. We didn't say a word to each other, just kept running. I didn't let it bother me that'd he past me. I'd find a way to catch him. Pat swiped to the left and out onto the streets and I followed. By the time we'd returned home it was dusk and the street lamps were lit. We went inside ate dinner and sat on the couch after Pat made a fire in the fireplace.

The rock station was playing quietly in the background as the fire crackled and I lay in his arms. He was holding a book above me and I watched his eyes move in left to right motions. "So serious…" I say playfully reaching up and touching his jaw with my finger. "So silly…" he says looking down at me a smirk on his face. Before I can retort he bends down and raises me up to him. His lips are warm and his mouth inviting…I am easily carried away. I sit up and turn around wrapping my legs around him; he reaches under my shirt his hands feel like sheets of ice. "Fuck! Why are your hands so damn cold?!" I shout.

"So I can make you squirm." He says as if it were the most obvious answer. I start to laugh as he reaches up further bringing his hands between my shoulder blades…my whole body feels cradled against him. His fingertips move in slow circular motions as he massages my lips with his and once in awhile pulls back just so we can stare into each others eyes…the emotions we both get when we do that is more powerful than any motion or expression of words fathomable.

It's electric when I touch Pat; he's more than I could have ever hoped to have in my life. "I love you." I whisper, bringing my lips to his ear, biting it aggressively. He cringes. And then replies "I know." …I pull back my eyebrow raised giving him my "You better back up and reword that statement" kinda look. He smiles and a laugh escapes. "You know… I do that every time just to see you get your engines fired up." He says still chuckling..

"I don't give a fuck what you might _think_ is a good reason for doing that." I say still a bit annoyed. Before I can pull back he grabs me. "Hey now…I love _you." _ He says his voice lowering when he hits the "you." _Godamnit _I chide myself, my heart melts every time.

We sit on the couch for another hour, Pat returns to his book and I lay dozing in and out of sleep. "Hey…beautiful." I hear Pat's deep voice in my dreams. I slowly open my eyes. He's just staring at me. I blink. For a moment, I thought he was studying my face. But when I blinked again it only made it clearer that he _was _studying me.

His hand reached my cheek, slowly trailing his finger down the side. "I've memorized every feature of your face...your eyes, your freckles, all one billion of them." He says a smile breaking out on his face when I shoot him a dirty look. I immediately smile back. "Tiffany, don't forget I have that formal dinner at school tomorrow evening, Mr. Ericson, my boss wants to meet you. I talk about you all the time there so they want to formally be introduced to this Ms. Tiffany Maxwell." He says winking at me.

"I'll be there. What time?" Pat smiles at my response. "It's at six 'o'clock." He says and then he carries me off to the bedroom because I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

**Chapter 2: **_**I'm Sorry**_

The next morning I wake up ready to complete my main mission, to call the woman, Ms. Ivan, from the ad I saw in the paper. "_This is Ms. Ivans speaking."_ Says a warm bright voice. I automatically find myself rolling my eyes. She sounds just like Veronica. "_Hi Ms. Ivans, this is Tiffany Maxwell, I was inquiring about the ballet instructor position." _ At first she seemed hesitant about me when I told her I hadn't actually graduated with any major in drama arts or dancing. But for some reason I though to mention the dance event Pat and I had done and she knew of me!

She had suddenly become less fake and cold and said she'd love to meet me today. I had to admit I was pretty fucking excited. I crossed the street a couple hours later to the little café _Bonnie _that I'd recommended we meet at. Thankfully she looked nothing like Veronica, she had short blonde hair and was in her late forty's. We talked for about two hours, about dance and our passions and I shared as little as possible about my recent rough patches. Ms. Ivans or Karen invited me to run by the studio that she was the director at.

It was a two story building on the outskirts of town and I loved it. An old fashioned white stone building with fancy stone engravings on the front and chandeliers hanging above the marble floors in the inside entrance room. I followed Karen down a short corridor and into a room with shining wood floors freshly polished. My heart beat faster and I could already see myself in there teaching. Teaching little girls ballet wasn't anywhere near my ideal aspiration but it was a good start and I'd be able to make my name known in the area.

After she gave me a tour of all the other rooms and offices in the building I left with a strong impression I'd gotten the job. She said she wanted to give me a trial week to make sure everything would fit into place, and she was also very interested in seeing some of my own routines I'd been working on. I went home exhausted. It was 4:25. I sighed as I collapsed into the pillows. _Just a short nap_ I said silently to myself.

_BANG._ My eyes shot open and I wasn't sure if the loud noise was in my dreams or something else. But my stomach dropped to the pit of my stomach when I saw the clock glowing it's evil red numbers…7:50. _FUCK w_as the only thing I could think. Within the next instant Pat came barging into the room. He was livid.

"Where the fuck were you! Huh Tiffany?! Where were you?!" He came right up to my face and I didn't move. He saw how disheveled I looked and the curtains drawn. I honestly wished I had a better reason than having fallen asleep for missing his important dinner with his fellow colleagues. I knew how much it meant to him.

I had screwed up, I really had.

Pat didn't say another word and walked out. I got up and pushed my hair back running out. He was nowhere to be seen. I saw the door slightly ajar. "Pat?" I called out. "PAT SOLITANO!" no response came and I knew what he'd done. Ran away. He'd run away before something stupid was said, before a rage came on. I grabbed my running shoes and slipped them on frantically, I was losing precious seconds to catch up to him.

The sky was dark and overcast and it had become unusually cold. The wind bit at my cheeks and I'd realized I had run out without a jacket on. I didn't care. I ran down the block and eventually came out onto the streets in town. I didn't even notice snowflakes slowly falling from the dark skies. People were watching me run, a girl in a black t-shirt and jeans running as fast as she could with black hair messily flying behind her. …a rare site for a fucking ridiculously cold evening. I would've laughed at some of their expressions if catching up to Pat wasn't the foremost thing on my mind.

I eventually reached the park. I saw his figure up ahead and gained more speed. The walkway had swept down and the embankment was too sharp to run down now. "PAT!" I screamed. He didn't even turn and began running again. I was so furious at him. "GODAMNIT PAT! I'M SORRY OKAY?! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. Several people close by turned at my screaming.

I kept running gaining speed as the hill gradually steeped downward. I saw a shortcut to reach the bottom of the embankment just up ahead, a two flight stone staircase. _YES_ I thought relieved, it would be just enough of a head start to cut him off on the pathway below.

"Hey you! Watch it! Those stairs are slippery!" a woman called out as I reached the top of them at running speed. It was only within the next few seconds that everything blacked out.

**Pat's point of view. **

I had stopped running, and breathing the second I heard a woman's scream. My heart skipped. I turned and saw a gathering of people just up ahead. I then saw the staircase. _NO NO NO_ I repeated over and over as I ran towards the people. I felt sicker inside than I'd ever felt before in my life. I saw a woman lying twisted on the pavement with long black hair running over her motionless body.

"TIFFANY!" I screamed. "OH DEAR GOD! NO!" I yelled in panic and horror. I was holding her in my arms within the next second while the gathering of people around us remained in a state of panic. I heard the siren of an ambulance in the distance. Tiffany's black hair was entangled in blood. I brought her head up to my cheek and began rolling back and forth on my knees, holding her in my arms.

The rest was a blur, maybe it was the tears blinding me, or the fear I'd just lost the only fucking thing that mattered to me. I heard a man screaming, so loud it was hurting my ears. _Make him stop! _I kept trying to say but then when it grew faint and I was losing my vision, I realized the man screaming had been me. The paramedics had sedated me.

_Dear Go..dea…god…pl—please don..don't tak—ake her… _I whispered before I went into utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ** First of all, I'm so glad you guys like it so far! And Second of all, thanks for those that messaged me and gave me reviews—it will seriously keep me on track to finish this story and I don't want to lose inspiration. You guys give me that! I will be posting as soon as I can each time and some days I may have longer chapters and others not so much…haha school keeps me busy! Anywayssss I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for following, reading, and my favorite one of all…;) reviewing! And to DexterFan4249 I am looking forward to reading your future Silver Lining Playbook fanfiction.

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 3: Hi Stranger**

**Pat's point of view:**

The next week was pure agony. I was having a difficult time getting through the following day's knowing where Tiffany was, in a coma at the hospital. I would go through the empty cycle of waking up, eating, going to work and running. I wouldn't go anywhere near the park though, I would run the opposite direction. I'd run to Tiffany's neighborhood and pass her house.

I found myself doing this everyday and finally one evening her mom came out to meet me. She didn't say much but asked if I wanted to come in. I said yes. Nothing was said inside either, we all sat around the living room drinking hot tea that Mrs. Maxwell had made quietly in the kitchen. The only sounds made were the occasional clinking of a spoon against a glass or the pouring of liquid, but my mind was only set on one thing, Tiffany.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I groaned rolling over to smash my hand against the alarm clock. It was never right, I'd set it for 6:15 and it would go off at 6:45, so basically whenever the fuck it wanted to. The more I thought about it the more guilty I felt for being so angry with Tiffany for having overslept. I didn't know whether she had set it or not but it only reminded me that it didn't matter regardless, it wasn't worth two shits. What did matter was her life, and that mine couldn't function without hers in it.

This following day was the longest for some reason, I didn't know why but time went inching by. It was exactly one week today from the accident. I visited Tiffany every single day early in the morning before work and after work. I'd stay and talk to her into the late hours of night and tell her about my day and what happened, that is if anything interesting had actually occurred, I shared with her the book my class was currently studying, Jane Eyre.

"Tif, you'd like it. The two characters in it are beautifully composed. Mr. Rochester is the owner of this huge estate, and he falls in love with a young tutor, Jane, that comes to the aid of this child he's looking after. You know honestly why I like it so much though Tiffany? The ending." I say this and rest my hand on hers, "Jane finds him in the end… after all the turmoil and grief they both must go through, she goes to search for him and when she finds him at last… they are together, and that's it. They found their silver lining, and there wasn't anything else that needed to be said. That's why it was such a fucking amazing book Tiffany." I smiled, an exhausted sort of smile before getting up to leave.

I'm not sure what possessed me too, but after I got home that night I didn't go inside the dark empty house, I walked straight to Tiffany's. I found the key under the bush to the right of the door of her little dance studio slash apartment, and went inside. I smelled the aroma of her, the finely polished woods floors, and her sweet scent that was a mixture between evergreen, lavender, and a certain spice that made your mouth water. My mouth felt very dry. The air was cool and I realized her parent's had shut off the heating. I reached over to try the lights and they came on, thank god.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to the stereo she kept against the staircase. I pushed the play button on her iPod and soft music came on, a small smile came across my face when I recognized it as the mix we had made of the pieces we used in our final dance performance. I slumped down against the wall and just listened. I thought of this stubborn, spirited, and determined woman that had taken me so long to realize I had fallen in love with. I remembered her long black hair hitting my face when we would practice each day, it smelled like vanilla and lavender. I would find myself staring at her in a mesmerized state when she would demonstrate a certain dance move, her whole body bending gracefully and rhythmically. She was fucking unbelievable; no one was like my Tiffany Maxwell.

I looked up suddenly, pulled from my thoughts of our memories in this room. I saw myself staring back with listless, bloodshot eyes. I had pushed myself to exhaustion each day just so I could sleep a little. The song had stopped. And I felt unnoticed tears on my face. I got up, switched the lights off, locked the door, and walked away.

The next day was a dull, rainy Tuesday and I went to work thinking it would be like every other day since the accident when right in the middle of one of my lectures my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and nearly bolted out the door without telling my students why. I had received a text message from Mrs. Maxwell saying, "_She is showing signs of waking up."_ I ran out the door after briefly telling my classroom full of students, "Tiffany is waking up, no hw, and I'll see you."

I was running down the hospital corridor on floor 6 within the next 15 minutes. I entered the room panting and Mrs. Maxwell was standing behind the doctor's shoulders, he was hunched over Tiffany's body. Her hands were moving anxiously and Mr. Maxwell stood in the back of the room looking very stressed himself. I came up on the other side of her bed and could hardly contain myself when I saw her eyelids fluttering and her body starting to respond.

"It should be any moment now." Said the doctor. I didn't even care what else he was saying because I'd tuned it out the moment I saw Tiffany open up her eyes.

She looked bewildered at first, wondering where the hell she was kinda look, and then raised her hand slowly to her head as if a terrible migraine had come on. I hadn't moved a muscle. Mrs. Maxwell was making squealing noises and running to her daughter's side. The doctor stood back waiting but looking very pleased and hopeful. I didn't turn to see Mr. Maxwell and I hadn't even noticed my parent's, my brother, Veronica and Ronnie, as well as Danny enter the room all making loud outbursts of joy and surprise. I just waited for her eyes to move in the direction of me. It felt like forever but they did. When she noticed me it took a full 30 seconds for the room to grow silent. Everyone knew she was staring straight at me, and she still hadn't said a word yet.

There was confusion reflecting from her eyes, and I felt as if I were looking into the eyes of a different woman, a Tiffany I couldn't familiarize with. I felt my knuckles clench tightly into my palms and my eyes continued to bore into hers. I saw her confusion melt into something _else_, something else entirely.

It was as though time had gone into slow motion the instant her lips started to move. We were all on the edge, all waiting for what she was going to say.

The next three words uttered from her mouth were…"Wher—where is Tommy?"

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: **Well I'm sure you are all going WHAAA? And I know I've left it a cliffhanger for this chapter… just to keep you all in suspense. But I hope you liked it and please give me your thoughts and feelings from this chapter! I really do wanna hear! I'll be posting my next chapter soon hopefully! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody! I'm back for the next chapter…and I apologize for it not being as long but it's been a busy weekend! Thanks for waiting and reviewing I love to hear what you guys think and any ideas you'd like to throw my way please don't hesitate! Oh and thanks Cleme. fr for saying a favorite line from the chapter, I loved seeing that! :) You guys are all great and seriously, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 4: **_**Don't Leave Me**_

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I was in a large white room with a bunch of strangers staring at me. I felt exposed, confused and frantically wondering why Tommy wasn't standing beside my parents. I just looked at them with questioning eyes _Mom..dad..where is he?_ I asked silently. I peered at the man with blue eyes that had been staring at me so intently. He looked shell-shocked, like someone had hit him with a silent bomb.

"Honey? Don't you remember all of us? Don't you remember Pat?" came my moms voice, breaking the silence in the room. I frowned…here I was wondering why the fuck I was in the hospital let alone the strangers in the room with me! I recognized Ronnie and my sister who was crying but no one else. I turn to look at mom. "Mom answer my question _please." _ I said slowly and insistently. My mom's eyes closed and I could see the color draining from her face. Before anyone else said anything I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Tiffany, Tommy's dead." …silence. I felt it hit me like I'd just gotten run over by a truck. But I quickly regained composure knowing whatever this weirdo was saying was obviously false. I turned to look at the blue-eyed stranger standing next to me. "And who the _fuck_ are you?!" I tried to sound calm but my irritation and anger was clearly stated in my tone. He didn't even flinch his mouth was set in a line with no emotion. I wanted to start screaming.

Then the man wearing a white coat and holding clipboard spoke. _Ahh_ _the doctor speaks_ I thought sourly. "Tiffany, listen you've suffered from a terrible head concussion, you fell down two flights of stairs. Can you tell me what you remember last?" he spoke very slowly and calmly, like I was about to fly off the handle, which honestly I wasn't far from it. He walked over to my bedside while silently ushering everyone out except, of course, my parents. The blue-eyed man didn't budge.

My throat felt very dry and I swallowed realizing there was a growing lump in my throat and a panic rising inside me. "Water." I said coarsely. I was handed water. I could hear my moms voice and the doctors voice but my mind was gone…I was staring at the white wall in front of me wishing it would melt and dissolve into nothing, and then I'd wake up from this nightmare.

"TIFFANY." I was taken from my trance and looked to see that the stranger had said my name. "You don't remember?" he said solemnly. He was the only one that talked to me normally, treated me like I was a person that wasn't lying in a hospital bed with a severe head trauma, for some reason I trusted him, and hell I didn't even know him. I turned my head back to the doctor, my eyes giving the answers. "Doctor, please tell me where is my goddamn husband?!" I asked again feverishly.

"Tiffany…honey please I'm so sorry you don't remember but Tommy we—well h-he—he's been dead for 3 years…" my mom said trying to keep her voice from breaking, but failing. I knew it was true. My mom never cried unless it was real, and serious.

I felt myself shutting down. The air in the room had become very thick and I found it hard to breathe, my fingers clutched the sheets and I started yelling, I don't remember what exactly, just loud wailing noises and I couldn't think, I had lost a huge chunk of time, I'd lost my Tommy, and now that I lay there screaming as the doctor and emergency nurses came running in trying to pin me down and get me to stop, I was getting flashes of a police office at my door. I saw Tommy's face in a casket and then I saw my parents crying. I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror and I looked like a fucking monster. I remembered his death now in painful dark flickers, but it seemed like it had just happened and now those flashes were coming to me like last night's nightmare.

**Pat's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe it. I was in shock, I was standing there watching Tiffany go into a panic attack and not remembering anything. Not remembering me. I knew it wasn't right, I knew it, but for some reason I considered her not remembering me almost as bad as if she had died that day. I walked out of the room when the nurses came piling in to help the doctor sedate Tiffany. I couldn't help her I couldn't do anything I felt myself losing control so I left. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell crying in that room with her. I knew they hadn't expected this, no one had.

I passed the rest of the family waiting outside the hospital doors; I ignored Ronnie and Danny calling out. I didn't even turn when my father yelled after me. They knew I couldn't talk, I didn't want to. I ended up sitting on a bench in a small kid's playground not far from the hospital. I just sat there watching a woman with long brown hair like Tiffany's play with her little boy. He was running as fast as his legs could go around the sand trying to escape her grasp but she caught him and he began to giggle loudly. I felt my heart crack.

I reached down in my pocket and pulled out a little silver box. I opened it to see the green emerald ring brilliantly lighting up in the afternoon sun. I was going to propose to Tiffany, my stunning Tiffany whose soul had devoured mine and stolen my foolish heart. I had been waiting to do it for the past month. I don't know what had kept me from waiting to. God I just love her so fucking much it hurts. I close the box, and slip it back into my pocket. I get up to leave and I pause by where the woman is pushing her little boy on the swings. She looks at me oddly, and I say, "Don't ever take time for granted." My eyes cast downward at the little boy beneath her arms, and her expression turns into confusion…she looks down at her son and back up at me but I've already turned and am halfway across the green.

**END OF CHAPTER COMMENTS: **Sorry I know it was a pretty short chapter! And it's only the beginning of the road for Pat and Tiffany, but a lot more will be explained and happen! I'm just taking this slowly. Let me know what you think so far and how agonizing this is for Pat…I want to try and capture how hard this would be! Anyways thanks for reading and please review guys! ;)


	4. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Quick chapter for the morning! I tried submitting it last night but my computer was acting up…anyway this chapter holds the first convo between Pat and Tiffany…hope you like it!

**Chapter 5:**

**Pat's Point of View:**

It was late evening, and I could hardly believe how long this day felt. It was only earlier this morning that I found out Tiffany had severe memory loss. I was heading back to the hospital and it was already 7:32, I walked down the familiar hospital corridor before being confronted by Tiffany's doctor.

"Pat…I know this is very difficult for you, but you've got to tread your ground carefully if you go in to talk to her. She does remember Tommy's death but she is still grieving as though it just happened, her memory isn't picking up any events after that day. I don't think I'd mention anything that might upset her…" the doctor said this last part with a slight raise of the eyebrow. I knew what he was emphasizing…mentioning to her that I was her boyfriend or the guy she'd fallen in love with for christ's sake. I had to immediately think of something else before my annoyance took over. "No, of course." I said calmly walking past him to her door.

"Pat she's under medication so she may seem a bit out of it…" He paused—"Good luck." And he turned around. I opened her door and saw a small light on in the corner giving a warm glow to the otherwise hollow feeling of the white room. I crossed over to her bedside and sat down. Her eyes were closed but I felt her energy, subdued but awake. I rested my hand near hers, aching to take it in mine and hold it. "Tif…Tiffany Maxwell." I said softly. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. She gave me a peculiar look, and then blinked several times.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I just stared at him, at first I thought I was dreaming…there was this stranger again, who'd been the one to tell me with no hesitation that my Tommy had died. Well his name was Pat, not stranger, but to me he still was one. I didn't feel angry seeing him sitting there though, _weirdest _fucking thing. I blamed it on the medication…they'd definitely drugged me up. I waited a moment not sure of what to say… "Hi…" I said more quietly than I'd meant to.

I wasn't expecting his next reaction whatsoever, he just paused looking at me and then smiled…smiled so gently and…sexily… _God what was going on with me?..._I felt my heart beat increase...his eyes were glowing of some emotion that I wasn't reading…I felt a sickening sensation in my stomach.

Ever since I'd woken up I had felt it and the Doctor simply told me it was just after effects from my fall, but the medication wasn't clearing it up. "Hey…" he replied. I bit my lips back in anticipation I was feeling apprehensive.

"Listen, my mom told me after I woke up this afternoon that I knew you and we were together. She told me everything…Pat. I honestly don't know what to think and I sure as hell don't know what to say to you." I said in a rush words spilling out clumsily…I felt like I had been a bit to hasty in my "sure as hell don't know what to say to you" so I quickly added "But I want to thank you, for being such a good friend." I said and genuinely looked at him, deep into his eyes to let him know I was acknowledging him.

He didn't move and then he took a deep breath after a few moments of looking down. He had given me a look of surprise after I'd said my mom told me everything, he then had glanced at the door and his brow had furrowed and he looked irritated, but then it vanished and he looked back up at me "Tiffany, I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything from you. I will be here for you. Any day, anytime." And he got up.

This guy seriously threw me off every single time. I wasn't expecting him to say that or any of those reactions he had given me; they all had been kind and full of something I wished I hadn't seen, adoration…feelings that I couldn't return. It made me feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey wait!" I called out as he reached the door. "I want to see you tomorrow Pat." I said without hesitation, but then I frowned at how odd I was thinking and feeling right after I'd said that. I wasn't sure since the light in the room was dim, but I could've sworn I saw a smile flicker across his face before he closed the door.

_What the fuck did I just say?! Am I completely losing my mind?!_ Was all I thought before I twisted back into feverish dreams and nightmares.


	5. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ** Thanks for the reviews guys I LOVE reading them! And glad you liked my short last chapter… that's probably how I am going to be uploading—short chapters…unless I have a good chunk of time to write..anywhooo thanks for reading, you guys are amazing!

**Chapter 6: No Looking Back**

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

It wasn't easy, picking myself up again and trying to gather up the bits and pieces I remembered last, it's so strange when people are telling you so much has happened after an event when you wake up thinking only yesterday your husband died. I had cried every night in the hospital since I woke up. But I didn't want pity or anyone saying a word to me so I would stay up late into the night. I'd wait till the nurses had given me their last nightly check up before I knew I was safe, and then I would release my bottled up emotions.

When I saw Pat, I felt strange, like he was someone from the future that I didn't know I would be with yet. I was still slowly getting the sensation of how much time had passed since Tommy's death, three years ago. My mom showed me a photo album of all of us and then when I flipped towards the end I saw pictures of people dancing. My mom reached to take it from me but I stopped her hand. "No mom let me see, what are these?" I asked frowning. I turned the book at an angle and peered closer.

It was me. I felt taken aback of course because this memory didn't exist in my mind. But there I was in a glittering white dance outfit with my hair pulled up. I was doing amazing moves and yet here I lay not remembering any of those moves or that I was capable of such talent. Pat was standing across from me in the pictures. I shut the book. I felt bad for looking at them, almost as if I was cheating. I felt that queasy flutter in my stomach. When I saw Pat, the feeling got stronger. There was this pull between us, I don't know if he felt it but I hated being near him, I would get these fucking strange urges.

He had come the next day just like I asked. He began telling me about his class and students and then I told him I didn't know what he did exactly, he blinked and gave me an odd look before breaking into a small chuckle. "Oh. I forgot." He said smiling. I felt myself returning the smile and immediately chiding myself for it.

A couple days later I was released from the hospital and would return for more scans the following week. The doctor said there was still hope that something might rekindle the time and memories I'd lost. He said most of the time percentages were high in these cases and they sometimes had miraculous endings. I wanted to cuss at him. He was such a quack, one of those doctors that would just tell you what you wanted to hear all of the time and sugar coat his words in bullshit. _Fucking idiot, _I mumbled under my breath when my parents and I walked out of the building.

I was so happy to be home. My mom explained to me why I had my own place in the back and where the dance studio came from. I didn't want to hear it or Tommy's name. I told myself no matter what, I had to let go, to just not look back.

It doesn't make sense but even though my memories and sense of time vanished into thin air, I already feel like Tommy's left…that he really did leave a long time ago. His presence is nonexistent and I don't feel him anywhere. It's an awful feeling really, total emptiness; suddenly I see blue eyes and a smirk. Pat. I block him from my mind. _No._

I end up crashing on my bed with listless thoughts wandering around in my cluttered brain. The next morning I wake up to someone pounding on the door downstairs, I knew my mom wouldn't be doing this. I get out of bed and grab a t-shirt to put on over my sports bra, and slowly walk down the stairs; my head still hasn't recovered because I feel sickening dizzy. "I'm coming! Jesus Chr—" I open the door to see him standing there.

"You…"I say in irritation and surprise. "Yes, me. Come on let's go for a run." Pat says. I just stare at him like he's fucking stupid. He gives me a look of exasperation. "Tiffany, we don't have all day." With that he turns and runs away…I see him disappear around the corner. I can't believe this …is he stupid? I end up running down the path despite my pounding head. "Hey! Who do you think you are anyway?! I just got out of the hospital! I'm not running!" I shout down the street, but he's long gone. I just stand there taking deep breaths; running down my driveway was enough for me.

"I think, just possibly, you woke up the whole entire neighborhood." I turn to see Pat standing behind me trying to suppress a laugh. "Wha—What's _wrong_ with you anyway?!" I say narrowing my eyes and emphasizing wrong. I turn to start walking and he comes up behind taking my arm to stop me. "Hey now… hold on hot pants, I just want to have a morning walk. I was playing around, obviously you can't run." He says releasing my arm because I'm giving him the death glare. "Don't call me that again, _ever_, understand funny pants?" I retort and try not to show my grin hiding underneath my crossness. He sees right through it. "Yea…let's take a walk."

We ended up in a really beautiful rural park that was nearby my neighborhood. It was small and new, I don't remember ever having seen it before. We sat under a huge oak tree. It was still early morning and the sunrise cast glistening rays across the wet dew making it look like millions of little diamonds resting atop the green grass. Pat was talking about random things and I wasn't listening. I was thinking about where I was, and what had happened in my life. I didn't know how to deal with it all, I kept telling myself not to panic _bit by bit Tiffany, that's all,_ but I was getting that weird urge again while sitting next to him.

I turned and observed him. His eyes were honestly…absolutely stunning, they reflected the morning sun and revealed all of the colors in his iris, blue-ish green, gold, cerulean…and he was still busy talking about some mumbo jumbo, I watched his lips move, as if in slow motion I felt myself leaning in towards him. His eyes turned from looking straight ahead, to me.

Confusion flashed in them before my lips were on his. I felt his warmth wash over me like a wave, his lips burning against mine like a sinful flame, I reached out with my hand but he reacted before me, putting his hand behind the small of my back and pulling me towards him with strong power. We were entangled in a whirlwind of sensation and emotions…lust, feverish desire, and simply pure temptation. As quickly as the magnetism between us had drawn me towards him I pulled away, sharply. I stood up and brought my fingers to my lips. They felt flushed and tender as though his powerful kisses had bruised me, yet I felt every fiber of m being alert, his kiss had began to bring me to life. I was absolutely terrified. I still didn't know this guy yet I _knew _him! From some other reality in my mind, I did know him.

I was panicking now, standing there in front of him, frozen like a statue, realizing I'd impulsively just kissed Pat with full force and passion. I'd wanted it, I needed it. As I had felt myself leaning in towards him my thoughts were on how familiar these emotions were inside of me. I knew I needed to test them and see if kissing him would release the sickening emotions inside me and at last extinguish them, or provide me with some insight…but now as I stood there staring down at him…I knew…. I'd only just ignited them.

I turned and ran, and I didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I know it's been forever I apologize for the late update—it was one hectic weekend…anyways here's the next chapter...enjoy! I will be posting longer chapters hopefully over break next week when I have some free time. Anyways let me know your thoughts and I love the reviews ;)

**Chapter 7:**

Pat's Point of View: I was happy. Really, really happy. I knew what happened was just a reaction of her emotions but regardless it was enough for me to have hope. I held onto that sliver of hope for the next 5 days. Tiffany kept locked in her apartment and I would just come by and leave her a quick note or wait and see if she'd come down.

My mom told me to be romantic and leave flowers but I knew it wasn't the time for that yet. I at last found my chance to speak to her when I saw Tiffany in the park Sunday evening. I froze watching her walk in the distance; she looked deep in thought and when she saw some kids playing in the field nearby she watched them a as a sadness grew into her eyes. My heart ached for my Tiffany; I had to find a way to break through to her.

I waited till she had started walking off in a different direction before I got up and followed her. I quickly realized this was a bad idea, she'd think I was a fucking creep and knowing her "Freak out". I saw a different path that I knew would cross the one she took just up ahead I ran to beat her there. I sat under a tree near the walkway and waited. She came shortly after and I tried to pretend I didn't see her.

"Pat…" I heard her voice say slowly. I looked up. "Tiffany, what're you doing here?" I asked blatantly. She squinted her eyes at me before coming to sit down. "Hmm, I'm getting déjà vu." She said a smirk covering her lips. She was right, here we were again sitting at a park under a tree and it had been 6 days since the last time.

"I saw you sitting on the bench, over across from the fountain. I just wasn't ready to talk to you yet but you found a way." She ended her sentence with turning to look at me. "Are you angry?" I asked, I didn't actually care if she was or not because I had already waited long enough to see her. "I can already tell you don't care." she said rolling her eyes.

She read me like a book, and she still did, nothing had really changed except that she had some missing gaps. Our chemistry, magnetic attraction, and souls were still meant to be for one another. I smiled at her and had to look away when her face turned sour. "Why are you smiling Pat?" she asked irritated. "You can't ignore the kiss. I know you read my notes too…the ones I left you for the past 6 days." I said matter-a-factly.

There was a pause before she answered. "I needed time to think. You wrote down a memory you held of me or something that had happened between us…" she trailed off. I didn't look at her. "Nothing came to you?" I asked. She paused before speaking…"I had a dream last night. There was Christmas music playing and I felt warm and safe. The lights were dimly lit wherever I was standing…I turned and there you were standing there and I came over to you to do something but I couldn't remember what and I was so frustrated in the dream because I couldn't remember…you just looked at me. Then I woke up." She said.

I felt exuberant inside; she had remembered something after all…even better it was something I hadn't even wrote in a note. "You were frustrated in the dream because you couldn't tie my tie, you kept trying over and over but it didn't work so you gave up." I said and turned to her.

She looked at me… "Oh…so I do remember something." I reached to grab her hand, I didn't even think about my actions but she quickly got up seeing what was coming. "Pat…please…I just feel so lost. I am remembering bits and pieces but some of them our memories of me and Tommy and then I have these awful nightmares Pat…then other nights I'll have good dreams, tidbits of you and I. I just need to sort it all out." She looked at me waiting for me to react or give an acknowledgment that I understood.

"Let's go grab dinner." I said getting up, I walked right past her and didn't say another word. I could feel her hesitation as I grew further away then I felt her presence soon after… she had accepted.

20 minutes later of walking silently we had reached the diner near her neighborhood. "This place?" she asked a little surprised as we took a booth. The waitress we both had grown accustomed to from the past… approached the table, her face lit up and she smiled as she smacked her gum. "Pat and Tiffany! Wher'in the hell have you been girl?!" she asked looking at Tiffany. Tiffany just gave a weird look in my direction and ignored Susan, our waitress. "Oh, you think this is the master plan Pat? Bring me to the fucking diner we _went_ too all the time and it will solve the problem?! Jog my memory?!" Her voice rose every other word. Susan backed away slowly and pretended she had never approached our table.

I just sat and waited. She was infuriated but in that flash of confusion and anger I saw a glimpse of fear, which was all I needed to see to know there was a window for me to reach into. "Tiffany…listen." I started to speak but she was already about to open her mouth.

I reached over putting my fingers to her lips to quiet her. She froze and watched me closely. "I have been trying with all of my power to hold onto my faith, the faith that you will come back to me. I almost lost you, and it was my fault. I know you don't remember any of this and no ones told you. I was so angry that you didn't show up to an important dinner of my colleagues at work, that I ran out to save you from one of my fits of temperamental rage and instead sabotaged the most important thing to me…you." I ended my long speech with a sigh…a sigh of exhaustion. I was exhausted.

Tiffany just watched my face closely, reading every blink, breath and movement of my lips. A couple minutes past I felt Susan approach us again and then turn away seeing our intense moment. "I can't do this." She got up and walked past me. I turned around absolutely torn apart at her reaction. "You can't run forever Tiffany!" I shouted after her. The diner grew silent and people turned and stopped eating. Tiffany stopped before reaching the door. She turned her head slightly just so I could see her profile. She hesitated before turning around and coming over to me. She stared down at me and I rose. We were eye to eye now. "I'm sorry I kissed you, it wasn't me. That Tiffany is gone, please just move on Pat." She said calmly and miserably. I knew the sorrow she expressed was complete honesty; she was feeling sorry for not being able to accept us…and me…and honest about wanting me to move on.

I thought I fucking knew pain, but when I saw Tiffany walk out of that diner after telling me to _move on_…I just rediscovered that pain was a tease…this was like no feeling ever. There was no solution to this pain. I had tried and tried and too no avail and now she had told me it was done. _She_ had moved on, not _me. _So there wasn't anything else I could do. I walked home with no purpose, just emptiness.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I felt guilty; I gave up on trying to figure out my emotions towards Pat and decided I didn't want to end up with a guy I didn't ever remember. I needed to straighten my life out right now and get on track and Pat was just holding me back, confusing me and making me angry, emotional, and hungry…hungry for something I knew might end up starving me. I wasn't going to take that risk from someone I hardly knew and just felt physically attracted too.

I began day by day after that evening at the diner, to get myself somewhere better. I began working out and practicing dance routines. My parents were really happy, but I saw sadness within my mom's eyes. I hated it, I hadn't seen or had any word of Pat since that night but my mom reminded me of him, silently. I had to avoid making eye contact with her.

It was officially two weeks now and he still found his way into my dreams at night. I kept having the same dream of Christmas music in a dimly lit room, I felt really warm and happy at first then it transformed into irritation. The dream became even more detailed each night. Pat was looking into my eyes as I struggled with the tie…that was another weird thing, ever since he told me it was a tie it had come into the dream. I ended up waking up in a cold sweat, anxious and sick.

My mom told me to get ahold of Ms. Ivans after explaining who Ms. Ivan was. I excitedly met up with her the next day and she told me she would still be willing to offer me a job but only as an assistant to the woman she'd already hired to be the young girls' ballet instructor. I was happy to have something to fill my time and even decided to accept my sister's invitation to dinner that night.

"Tiffany!" my sister said happily embracing me in a suffocating hug. I responded nonchalantly and then greeted Ronnie and their adorable baby girl. I turned into the living room to see a strawberry blonde woman sitting on the couch…I had no idea who she was. She was kind of peculiar looking but I didn't say anything to her till she got up and smiled at me awkwardly. "Oh…Tiffany this is Nikki, Pat's ex." My sister said in a rush as she hurried into the dining room. "Hey Tiffany, I've heard so much about you." She said as warmly as she could but I knew she was uncomfortable around me. "Hi…" I said coolly. Then it clicked fully in my mind that she was…. Pat's _Ex. _ I was so furious that my sister had once again fucked me over. She knew this would be awkward, but decided to do it anyway for whatever her damn "Good Samaritan" reason was.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I just stood there in the living room, Nikki and I uneasily staring at each other, me thinking to myself that this evening couldn't possibly get any worse was an absolute joke…if I'd known what was coming I wouldn't been laughing my ass off on the floor, laughing hysterically at my stupidity for accepting my sister's invitation. It was in those next few second's that my stomach plummeted to the floor and I heard Ronnie's enthusiastic voice boom "Pat! Ahhh it's great to see you buddy! Come on in, come on in!"

**End Chapter Notes:** Okay ….once again leaving you guys hanging….yes I'm evil I know! Nikki, Pat, Tiffany all together for a dinner hosted by the sister Tiffany can't even stay in the same room with for 5 minutes! What next?! Well please leave me reviews and comments…thanks guys hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Okay so I know you guys are anxious for Tiffany to get her memory back but I'm making this story as realistic as possible, it would take some time for her to figure things out and fall into place so that's what I'm aiming for in my story.…but don't worry I have something special coming up not too far ahead. Oh and of course I'm throwing in a little more havoc with Nikki coming in to scene! (mwahah!) I'm also following the movie's Silver Lining instead of the book's so Nikki isn't married with children in this version. Anyways hold tight there are lots of good things and maybe a few bad things…coming up in this story! : )

**Seriously special thanks** to all you guys for reviewing! I really love getting them, and you won't believe how much it does keep me on track and want to keep writing more! Thanks to my guest reviews for telling me you love it and want more and that I'm doing a good job at capturing Pat and Tiffany…LOVE hearing that! : D Also if anyone has ideas or a particular scene they want me to write at some point just let me know!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

**Tiffany's Point of View: **

So there I was with my mouth hanging slightly open and Nikki nervously smiling and greeting Pat, he saw me the second he turned in my direction, and was equally as shocked. I knew from his expression 100% that my sister's evil doing carried through without Pat's knowledge. I wasn't sure if I'd forgive her for this one.

He smiled casually at Nikki as she came forward and they awkwardly hugged each other.

"Pat you look really good." Nikki said sincerely. "Oh Pat you're here! Good, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes why don't you all go sit down in the dining room and I'll be serving shortly." My sister instructed us as if we were her little minions. I wanted to reach out and slap her, her good intentions always went sour.

"It's good to see you Pat…" Nikki said continuing her compliments while smiling at him as we all walked towards the dining room, I saw her lean in towards him and talk in a low voice so I couldn't hear…but I heard. "_I'm sorry Veronica and Ronnie didn't tell you Tiffany would be here….I had no idea until Veronica told me a few minutes before she showed up. This must be so strange for you…" _ Pat just nodded and said nothing as he pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down and then turned her eyes towards me as I approached the table. Pat walked over to me and I just stared dumbly at him my eyes narrowed in disgust and resentment at this whole situation. He pulled out the chair for me. "Hi." He said coolly. I was slightly taken aback by his tone and lack of interest, but shouldn't have been, not after what I'd said to him a couple weeks back.

"Hey…"I said my words trailing off into thin air as Pat was already heading to the kitchen. I actually wished for his presence over Nikki's in that moment, I couldn't stand this woman and wasn't even fully understanding why, it was just a very strong dislike and the vibes radiating off her were making me feel even more certain of her bad qualities.

Strange, but when I first met her only minutes ago it was as though I'd met her before, she had acted like she'd never seen me before though so I supposed it was just my imagination.

Pat and Ronnie came out a moment later, thankfully, carrying dishes, a roast chicken, and mashed potatoes and Veronica following shortly after carrying green beans. "Dinner's served!" she said jubilantly. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my fingers, they were trembling. I glanced up and my heart skipped a beat. Pat was staring directly at me while Veronica and Ronnie were busy making small talk, talk that only Nikki was politely answering.

His blue eyes pierced through me and he was reading every emotion my eyes gave way, I felt naked and exposed sitting there across from him and I couldn't take it, the strain between us was thick so I looked away and pretended to be interested in the way Ronnie was cutting the chicken. He won. He won every single time. I couldn't even face him with my eyes.

The dinner slowly progressed and we all sat quietly eating while my sister chimed in whenever Ronnie began talking, Nikki turned to Pat and started talking about things I could care less if I heard or not. I had tuned almost all conversation, mumbling answers to my sister's frustration, till finally, she stopped talking to me. Altogether.

"Pat, do you remember that time we went to the lake? We were laying out on that blanket when this huge wasp landed on your arm and you started flipping out and running towards the water…and I was laughing and trying to chase after you!" Nikki started laughing while she told the story and my sister was smiling and nudging Ronnie as if to say _Ooo look at them Ronnie!_ As Pat and Tiffany both began laughing in unison.

It was as though I didn't exist, I wasn't part of this pretty picture at the dining table. I felt so sick inside and betrayed. Even Pat, the guy that was supposedly in love with me before my memory loss, was acting as though I was no more than an acquaintance. Those few times I caught him staring at me while we ate were enough to make me want to talk to him, to see him, to feel him near me. Things I couldn't allow. These were the very thoughts I had been fighting against since that evening I told him to move on. I couldn't go there. I kept telling myself it was only physical attraction, but seeing him tonight was making all those "_what if's"_ come rushing back.

I saw Nikki reach towards Pat as they laughed, her hand gently brushing his hand in a playful flirtatious manner; "Pat we should catch up sometime…" "You know, reminisce." She added hastily, giving him an earnest look and gentle smile. He returned a grin, but I saw a glimpse of something cross his expression before he turned away. She knew he had just blown off her casual invitation by not saying anything; but in reality it wasn't a casual invitation…he knew that, she knew that, hell _everyone_ at the table knew that!

I didn't want anymore of this. I had been played as a pawn in one of my sister's games long enough, when I saw Pat arrive at the beginning of this evening I assumed my sister was trying to hook Pat and I up, "mend our bond" but she had other intentions. She had invited Nikki there for a reason, and that reason was for Nikki's benefit, Veronica knew Nikki wanted a shot with Pat now that I was clearly out of the picture. _What a joke_ I thought. I didn't care…I had told him to move on; it wasn't my choice if he decided to move back in time to his ex. I hadn't figured this out till now, it all made sense though especially with all of Nikki's obvious efforts towards Pat. Kind of fucking gave it away.

I got up suddenly, my chair making a scraping noise against the wood floor. The room instantly grew silent. My sister looked at me and made a face; I knew what she was telling me. _Sit down Tiffany what are you doing?!_ I ignored it. "I don't feel good, I'm going home." I smiled as best I could at Ronnie and Veronica who were surprised at my sudden outburst. "Thanks for the _food._" I said emphasizing food because that was the only thing I was thankful for out of this entire evening.

"Oh…well it was lovely meeting you Tiffany." Nikki said indifferently. "Wish I could say the same." I said coldly. I didn't bother looking at Pat; I knew he was judging me right now. He had been watching my reactions, emotions all evening in a disregarded way, but I knew what he was doing. I walked out of the house not listening to my sister calling out and hurried down the block my eyes stinging, Veronica was cruel but I didn't think she would've gone this far.

I got home and locked my door. My hands were trembling all over again and I closed my eyes leaning against the wall…_just breath…_I whispered over and over. I opened my eyes after a minute and walked over to my iPod speakers. I pushed the play button and heard unfamiliar music, my first response was that maybe I accidently downloaded the wrong song but then I realized it must've been put on there before my accident. I immediately was drawn to the melody, it was sad but beautiful, a song that made you think, and then all of the sudden everything began to fade and I felt myself falling.

I blinked, and within that millisecond I saw Pat standing there. He was looking down at me and his face broke into a smile, he held out his hand and I grabbed it without any hesitation. I was happy to see him. He didn't say a word and neither did I…we began dancing. I didn't know I could do this routine, he was guiding me but I knew what I was supposed to do, we were moving swiftly across the room and Pat was lifting me up…I felt the room spin, then he dipped me down low and I felt his breath on my face. His lips were inches away from mine. I was breathing heavily as I gazed back up at him. I felt perspiration on my forehead and then the warm happy feeling was gone and I felt confused and panicked. I tried to shout but nothing came out and then I saw darkness cover my eyes.

My eyelids felt heavy and I slowly opened them unsure of what I would see. The room was empty. The music had stopped and I was very much alone. I slowly brought myself up to a sitting position. "_Pat…"_ I whispered. It was a dream but so much more than that, it felt real, his breathing and motions felt alive and vivacious, I had felt my own emotions clearly and no haziness or fogginess covered my mind while I was with him. It was as though I'd just had a vision, not a dream.

Then I felt the panic seize me again the more I thought about what just happened, this was no vision it was a time in the past. A memory that had forced itself up just like that dream I'd been having every other night of the tie and the Christmas music. Things were coming back in fragments and I still had no way to link them together and make them whole. The big piece was still missing.

**Pat's Point of View:**

The dinner was a sham. I felt awful inside driving home that night. I had to be distant from her, even though in reality I actually was; yet I still had to pretend I didn't give a damn about seeing her. That I had moved on just like she wished. I hadn't minded seeing Nikki tonight, but I thought it was fucked up that Veronica had planned the evening with both Nikki and Tiffany. I left shortly after Tiffany; I think Nikki thought I was going to chase after her. I wanted to; oh you have no idea how much I wanted to.

When I got in the door I saw a message blinking on my answering machine and walked over to push the play button. "_Hey Pat, it's mom…I'm sorry about the dinner. I knew Nikki being there might cause a problem, I just talked to Veronica, she said she honestly didn't think it would turn out so badly. She hoped that Nikki being there with you might trigger something in her memory…but it didn't work. I'm sorry honey; I know this is a really difficult time. Call me whenever you feel like talking. I just wanted to tell you that Nikki might be to your advantage, she could make Tiffany jealous. From what Veronica told me Tiffany seemed angry tonight and perhaps it was a tinge of jealousy from Nikki being there… Veronica knows Nikki still has feelings for you. Think about it. Goodnight Pat." _ I listened to the voicemail again before deleting it. I lay in bed thinking about it and I thought about it the next day while teaching, I got home that evening and felt restless.

It was dusk when I decided to put on my running shoes, and sweatshirt, and head out the door. I reached Tiffany's neighborhood twenty-five minutes later and saw that her was light on, I just stood there watching…hoping, wanting, wishing.

I waited a few more seconds before turning to leave. I had made my decision. I got back and went over to pick up the phone. I dialed the number on the piece of paper that had been crisply folded and kept in my pocket all day. "_Hello?" _came a woman's voice. "_Hey Nikki…it's Pat_."

**End of Chapter Notes:** Welllllll…things are slowly progressing! Tiffany's getting chunks of time back slowly but surely, maybe something will eventually trigger what she need's to remember the most! Anyways please review and comment! Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I know I should have no excuses for updating so late but I got caught up with having no school…ha. I hope everyone's had an awesome spring break and I'm so sad its over…anyways I have been working on my absolute favorite chapter for this story…and that will be the one right after this. I'm trying to speed things up now so bear with me when you notice how fast I will be having the months move by within this chapter. Anyways I can't wait to post the chapter after this one.

Thanks for your reviews they are helpful, encouraging and most of all loved and keep me going! Thanks for being my inspiration guys : ) enjoy the chapter!

Oh and thank you Laura for correcting my chapter 7 paragraph 11 error…you are right it was meant to say Nikki…thanks for catching that!

**Chapter 9: **_** Things Do Change**_

**Tiffany's Point of View: **

I entered the vast entrance to the beautiful aged building that said in bold and big engraved letters _**Hanlow Dance Academy**_. I heard the heavy glass doors slam behind me. The air smelled like freshly polished floors and as I looked down I could almost make out my reflection on the marble floors. My shoes echoed as I walked down towards the front desk.

"Good morning, welcome to Hanlow Dance Academy, can I help you?" said a woman behind the counter. The only thing I noticed about this woman as she spoke was the fuchsia pink lipstick she was wearing. _Ugh._ I thought in distaste. "Good morning, I'm Tiffany Maxwell, I'm here to see Lois Vanski." I said as I peered down the hall watching a young girl in a leotard come out of one of the large doors, classical music following her as the door took it's time closing behind her exit. She looked at me curiously before bending over to drink from a nearby water fountain.

"Oh yes Ms. Maxwell, of course. Ms. Vanski is in that room with the open door right down the hall." She said in an orderly manner. I gave her a nod before heading towards the door the little girl had just closed behind her. I opened the door a moment later with a little nervousness fluttering in my stomach.

The room was very large, which was deceiving from the outside hall. There were mirrors going from the left walls all the way to the right side of the room and modern lights shone down like spotlights on the twelve dancers spinning in front of me. The music stopped when the woman saw me come in.

The girls froze and watched me close the door behind me and I could see their little eyes watching my every move. "Hey! You must be Tiffany, so glad you are here, I'm Lois and please don't call me Ms. Vanski. You and I are practically the same age and are going to be working together so no formality between us please!" She said warmly shaking my hand. "Nice to finally meet you Lois." I said as she led me over to the girls.

"Alright now it will take time to learn all these girls names but shouldn't be to difficult. Okay girls this is Ms. Maxwell you will be polite and treat her just as you would me. Make her feel right at home, she is going to be one of your instructors this term and will be helping me." Some of the girls smiled and some kept their solemn uncertain faces. I smiled at them. They all looked to be from ages 8 to 10.

"Hi, you guys can just call me Tiffany. If Lois doesn't mind I can't stand formality at all unless it's a must." I looked at Lois and she nodded giving the _Fine by me_ shrug. "Hi Tiffany." I turned to see a little blonde ballerina smile at me. She was the one that had exited to get water. Excitement was clearly pasted on her face. "Are you going to teach us just like Ms. Vanski does?" she asked eagerly. "I hope too soon." I said noticing Lois was smiling.

"I'm Anna by the way." The little blonde girl said. "Nice to meet you Anna." I said reaching my hand out to shake hands with her, she was caught off guard and then began to giggle as I took a bow while shaking her hand and said "How do you do Ms. Anna?" in my best manliest voice.

Within seconds the other girls were giggling and wanted me to do the same with them so I went down the row and was introduced to all of them. I knew I had won them over and was thankful it hadn't taken long. The little Anna stuck out to me the rest of the day for some reason I watched her movements, she was an incredible ballerina for her age, she moved gracefully and held her toes on the tip the longest from the rest of the girls. When the class was over that afternoon I was able to relax with Lois and speak with her. "God you have no idea how glad you are here to help me Tiffany, I wasn't ready for another heavy term without another instructor by my side in this room." Lois said handing me a cup of coffee. We easily entered conversation and got to know a little about each other's pasts and why we were here. I found myself even more relieved that Lois was so easygoing and light. We were becoming friends effortlessly.

"Hey tomorrow I'd love to show you some of my routines, and I'd like to see yours." I said as I picked up my jacket. "Yeah sure thing let's do that, I'm sure our styles our very different so we can pick up on moves from each other." I nodded and we walked out. I almost ran smack into a man that was just about to come in from the other side. "Oh sorry!" He said as Lois and I stood back. "Oh Mr. Williams! What perfect timing, your daughter was the first to introduce herself to our new instructor today." Lois beamed and then looked at me. I stared back at the dark haired man wearing a business suit, I was surprised at first that he was Anna's dad and then found myself thinking he was pretty damn good looking.

I felt a tinge of color rising in my cheeks, he was giving me a confused look when I hadn't said anything. "Hi Mr. Williams, I'm Tiffany Maxwell." I said. He waited for me to put my hand out but I didn't respond so he smiled instead. "Ah you're the woman my Anna was talking about all the way home. I actually had to come back to drop off the check for this month's lessons but I'm glad I got the opportunity to meet you now. I'm also pleased you have someone to help you Ms. Vanski and it's a pleasure to meet you Tiffany." He said giving another smile. I saw his eyes move rapidly up and down the length of my body before he turned to walk down the hall.

"Whoa…I do believe Mr. Andy Williams just checked you out." Lois said smirking as we walked out of the building. I didn't say anything but instead asked more about the girls I would be helping instruct. I wasn't really paying attention though, I thought how fucking weird it felt to be looked at like that and so directly, it had been some time. The way his eyes moved up and down me…it felt a little vulgar and rude yet I liked it. I swallowed at my thought process…maybe there would be a lot more in store this term at Hanlow Dance Academy, than I thought.

**Pat's Point of View:**

I traced my finger along the brim of the glass erasing the water droplets that had formed along its edge. I heard a car honk and looked up to see cars moving by slowly. A car at the end of the street hadn't responded in a timely manner when the light turned green so the douche behind him was going to let him know. I shook my head; I understand his impatience the heat wasn't helping people's humor. The sun shone down brightly making everything glow. I was glad it was august just because it was that much closer to autumn.

"Sir, would you like a refill?" I turned to see the waiter standing beside my table; a polite smile formed on his lips below his thick mustache. Beads of sweat were visible on his brow while the sun blazed above his balding head. "You should put some sunscreen on that" I said pointing to his scalp, "You'll be screaming murder when it hits 3'oclock." I said bluntly. He nodded caught off guard, "Thanks for the tip sir." He said a little embarrassed as he filled my water glass before disappearing inside the restaurant. I looked at my watch, 1:15. She still wasn't here. 15 minutes late, I was beginning to feel impatient.

I looked up to see a woman coming down the street heading in the direction of where I sat. She was hazy from the heat rising off the pavement but I felt my stomach clench, her long dark hair flowing over a dark blue dress, her figure was sleek and sexy as she walked easily in what must've been 6-inch heels, her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. I watched mesmerized, she was coming closer and I didn't even blink. The next moment someone was sitting down in front of my vision and my eyes became unfocused. "Hey Pat, sorry I'm late." I blinked. Nikki sat smiling in front of me with her glossy strawberry blonde hair and red lipstick.

I just sat there blankly staring at her and when I turned my head to the left of Nikki's head I saw that Tiffany had vanished. I knew it was Tiffany; there was only one woman that grasped my attention that way and held my bodies reaction so vividly. "Pat? Are you okay?" Nikki asked worriedly. I turned to look at her. "Sorry, yeah I'm here." I said rubbing my eyes, maybe I had imagined seeing Tiffany. She was absurd, gorgeous and treacherous and absolute perfection all in one. _Jesus _every time I saw her, in my dreams, across the street, in my imagination, she did something to me that I couldn't shake off.

"This is a nice place I love that you can sit outside." Tiffany said looking at the menu. I nodded, "it's hot." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. She looked at me and I bit my lip back trying to read her thoughts. I hadn't read anyone emotions since Tiffany and I didn't care too, but in this case it was just going back. I used to read Nikki a long time ago when we were married, I had to try to figure out what was bothering her or what was on her mind because that's what you had to do in a marriage, make it work…try to solve the problems and communicate. I sat there staring at Nikki's solemn face thinking _this is crazy. _

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I was so glad to reach the café at the end of the block I went inside without reluctance. I felt immediately better by the air-conditioned space. I peered anxiously around the cafe; _don't lose your cool _I chided myself. I saw him at last sitting at the corner booth. He looked up and seeing me began to raise his hand to wave me over. I nodded and pointed to the bathroom to let him know I would be joining in a minute. I went into the ladies room and saw a dark haired woman staring back in the bathrooms mirror she held an uncertain look in her eyes. _I like him, that's why I'm doing this_ I reminded myself. I washed my hands and straightened the wrinkles in my dark blue dress. I put my sunglasses in my purse and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hey Andy" I said sitting down. "You look amazing. That color does something with your eyes." Andy said smiling at me while handing me the menu. "Thanks, it was a debate to wear a dress or shorts in this steamy weather." I said taking a sip of cold water the waitress had just set down in front of me. "Well just think fall is around the corner and before you know it, snow will be coming down." He said. "Time does fly… I love October it's my favorite time of year. You know your daughter is already ready for our Christmas event and its 3 and a half months away?!" I said a grin appearing on my face. Anna was precious, I had to admit she was definitely my favorite of all the girls Lois and I taught, it had been a solid month since I'd started, and I loved Anna's spunk and passion for dance, she reminded me of me in those aspects.

"She is always telling me something about dance or what she's doing in practices and I do hear your name mentioned more often than not." Andy said smirking, "She's quite taken with you, and I really am not surprised." Andy said as he caught my eyes. "Oh yeah?" I asked as a little flush appeared in my cheeks, I felt weirdly embarrassed by him telling me this. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, and talented and I have to admit…I'm quite taken with you too."

I walked home that afternoon with mixed emotions, but feeling very happy for the first time in a long time. I liked Andy a lot even though he was the type I never would have imagined myself being attracted too, his tacky lines and quirky sense of humor, and not to mention his business like demeanor and style, I never saw him without a tie or wearing a suit and vest. Not that that was a big issue. He was the owner of a brokerage company after all and was usually traveling on business, so his attire probably became a daily requirement.

I knew Anna loved her dad enormously but I'm sure there was a void in their relationship because of his constant travels. I wasn't ready to become attached to anyone yet but there was plenty of time so I was ready to take things bit by bit. Yet the first thing to pop in my head when I got home and opened my door was Pat.

**Pat's Point of View: **

It had been a month and a half since that hot hazy august day where I'd been delusional about seeing Tiffany. Nikki and I had been seeing each other regularly. I was becoming oddly comfortable in her company and we would take long walks together in the evenings, it was now almost October and the leaves were transitioning from summer green to the gold's and reds of autumn. Time was moving rapidly.

It was just a regular Wednesday morning when I decided to grab a hot coffee before heading to work. As I stood in the long line of coffee alcoholics waiting to place my order, I thought of the verdict I would be giving my boss on whether I'd take the position of traveling to Delaware for an important 3 month study that would be held there. The positions were open for selected school teaches from around several selected states that held high standard and rankings. The selected professors would be meeting to learn as well as teach from a different perspective and technique. Upper Darby, PA had been one of the selected states and the high school I taught at had been the highest ranking for the district. I had originally said no, there was no way in hell I was leaving my current position and students. Yet lately I've had an itch, a desire for change. I need a break, to get out of Darby for some time, and it would be a good thing.

"Pat?" said a voice that made my whole body react. I turned to see Tiffany standing to my left staring directly at me. She held a coffee in her hand, "Tiffany, hi!" I said in my cheerful _isn't it just fucking great to see you _tone. I felt a little shocked, it had been so long since I'd seen her. "Wha— "What—…" we both spoke at the same time. Tiffany nervously laughed and then gave me a small smile. I smiled back, but genuinely this time unlike my false "hi" I'd just given her.

"Long time…" I said as I moved forward in line. "Yeah, yeah it has been you're right. How've you been?" she asked following me to the front counter. "What would you like sir?" said a young girl behind the counter. "Tall Expresso, thanks." I said putting down a $10 and not even looking at the girl.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe I was standing next to Pat Solitano. I hadn't seen him in what felt like ages yet here he was. I was trying to suppress a smile while Pat put down the $10 for the coffee the girl was blushing furiously staring straight at him. I turned to look at him myself, he was wearing a black long collared shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone to show his tan chest, he was wearing beige dress pants and a leather belt. He looked fucking hot and there was no denying it. I understood why this girl found him so infatuating.

I hadn't noticed that Pat was looking at me now while I was still busy staring off into space. "Tiffany?" he asked his eyebrow raised. I turned. "Ye—yeah…Hey you look good, you going to the Oscars tonight?" I said teasingly while narrowing my eyes and reaching over to playfully punch his arm. I tried not to notice but an unbelievable sexy half smile appeared on his face. "TALL EXPRESSO FOR PAT!" the flirtatious air that had built between us within seconds, strong and heavy was just as rapidly relinquished when a loud woman in the back announced Pat's drink was up.

He walked over picking it up and I followed. "Walk out with me." He said coolly. I said nothing but walked in front of him to head out the door, I glanced back only to see the young girl behind the counter jealously watching Pat follow me out.

I knew it was wrong since he wasn't mine, but I felt damn good walking out knowing half the women in that coffee joint were envious of this tall sexy man they presumed to be my boyfriend.

We stood there on the street and Pat took a sip of his coffee "Oww! _Jesus Christ _that's fucking hot! What the hell were they thinking?! _Let's boil his nuts off_?!" Pat said his face skewed into an expression of pain. I couldn't suppress the giggle in my throat that erupted as laughter. I just stared at him my eyes watering as I continued to laugh at what he'd just said and how he'd said it with his eyes all squinty and face wrinkled like a prune. He couldn't help but began to join in my laughter. I finally stopped and I hadn't realized I'd rested my hand on his arm to anchor myself from my momentary stomachache.

He just stared at me a smile on his face and I chuckled as I said, "That was priceless…" he frowned. "Yeah, well so is my tongue." Pat said looking into the coffee shop window with a look of irritation. "Oh stop, you're being a big baby it's just a little burn." I said slapping him on the back and casually walking away. He turned and followed. "Yes Tiffany I'm the big baby when you're the one that got…" he stopped suddenly and continued walking. "Got what?" I said curiously.

"Nothing, it's from the past." Pat's mood had suddenly changed, a defensive cold air like he'd just put up a wall against me. "So? Go ahead and fill me in…what was I a big crybaby about? It was probably a hell of a lot worse than a coffee burn." I said rolling my eyes…the memory of his face came back to me and I started smiling again. He stopped and turned to look at me. I felt his eyes discerning my emotions. He then walked up to me and I felt my foot lose balance when I tried to step back from his fast advance. He caught me with his arm and I didn't resist his hold. "Yeah…I believe it was a dead mouse by your toilet, I woke up to you screaming bloody murder and you had turned to run towards me when you twisted your ankle. And yes Tiffany Maxwell…you cried." An wicked smirk materialized on his lips and his eyebrow rose as if to say _Ha._

I was taken aback at this and shuddered thinking of a dead mouse in my bathroom. I hated mice especially one near me, dead or not. I had to defend my dignity somewhat … "Well Pat Solitano…I probably fucking cried because I sprained my ankle." Pat began to laugh and I felt my temper rising. "What's so funny about that?" I asked crossing my arms after pulling away from him. "No nothing at all except when I took you to the E.R. the doctor said it was just a minor sprain." He said and turned to walk ahead. I caught up after feeling immediate defeat, there was no way around that. I was surprised I'd given in so easily and especially in front of a guy…then I remembered this Pat wasn't just any guy especially at that time in my life…he was the guy I trusted my life with. A horrifying feeling overcame me as I ran to catch up to him, he must know every single thing about me, I could already sense he knew the real me, the one buried beneath all the outside layers I exposed, but he knew the deep ones, the ones I never showed anyone, let alone anyone understanding them.

I felt queasy all of the sudden and stopped. Pat turned and seeing my face immediately walked over to me a worried expression evident on his face. "You alright?" He rested his hand on my shoulder concerned. "You look like you're about to pass out whitey," he said setting down his coffee on a nearby bench. He led me to it and we sat down. I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Thanks." I muttered still feeling the wave of nausea.

"If it helps, there were only a few tears." He said in a sincere tone. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He put his hand out gently wiping a stray strand of hair from my eyes. His warm touch sent chills up and down my spine as his fingertips grazed the tender spot behind my ear, tucking the hair safely in place. My eyes locked with his. "I wiped the rest away." He said and then gave a slight smile. I had no words in response; I was electrified by his sudden touch and what words he'd just spoken. It wasn't a cheesy one liner coming from Pat because I knew what he'd told me was uttered in truth, he knew me. And I didn't know him. The protectiveness I could sense in his tone was real, as was this odd feeling I had with him so near me.

I still hadn't said anything. Pat glanced at his watch. "_Shit,_ I got to run my class starts in 10 minutes I'll see you Tiffany." He said and before I could respond he'd grabbed his coffee picked up his briefcase that I hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying, and was off down the street. Gone. I didn't even get to tell him that I'd had a faint remembrance of him carrying me but I never understood why or where. Now I remember clearer than ever of him carrying me in his arms as he walked into the E.R. _Pat…I do remember that._ I whispered.

**END NOTES: **Welllll I hope you liked this chapter! I know a lot was going on and surprisingly I didn't really leave it on a cliffhanger as I usually do….( SAD DAY) but I thought I'd give you guys a break from that! The next chapter is my favorite and I'm still polishing and adding to it …so be prepared! PLEASE REVIEW and give me your thoughts, feelings , feedback about the chapter— Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I really haven't had time to add anymore to this chapter but I will get there at some point anyways I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so I'm posting what I have so far! This is my favorite chapter so I hope you enjoy : )

Oh and thanks to Andrea Cherrypie for letting me know my confusing present and switching to past tense- I apologize for that! I will try to go back and make sure I haven't done that- I am sure that must be confusing! I am not sure if this chapter may contain some of those errors so if it does contain some I apologize in advance I haven't had a chance to go over and correct that. Thanks!

**Chapter 10:**

Tiffany's Point of View:

It was December now and everyone was happily walking around with smiles on their faces. It was the Christmas month and time for shopping and holiday joy, all that stuff I could care less about. Hanlow Dance Academy was having their annual Christmas show and Lois and I were getting excited. "Two weeks away today!" she said cheerily as we drank hot cocoa sitting on my sofa. "I know our girls have been working so hard." I said a chuckle rising in my throat. "Anna came up to me last week and started twirling saying she practiced so much she thought her head was spinning off. Her eyes got so big when she told me this that I had to bite my lip back from laughing." I said my chuckle releasing into a laugh. Lois smiled. "She's got such a sense of humor and is the sweetest little girl…what might I ask are your feelings towards her father?" Lois said slowly testing my reaction as she mentioned Andy.

I had to admit I was caught a little off guard. "Oh…I don't know. He asked me for dinner after the performance and I said I'd think about it." I said casually. I was feeling so unsure of myself with him. I liked him very much; he was sweet, mature and attractive. He also wasn't too bad off with money, but I just wasn't ready for anyone on a serious level. I hadn't seen Pat in over two months now and was almost definite from the last time I'd seen him he had gotten back together with Nikki. I didn't want to ask Veronica though when I called to invite her to our school's event, I was afraid she'd say something even more shocking like "_Oh of course they are Tiffany, Pat even proposed to her!"_

"Tif?" Lois asked seeing me lost in thought. "Oh sorry, yeah I suppose I am planning on saying yes." I said while taking a sip of my drink, but inside I was feeling unsure, I didn't want to get involved with one of my student's father either, he wasn't too old he was in his mid-30's and his little girl Anna loved me which made things easier in that perspective but much more difficult if I got involved with him only to find out it wouldn't work.

"Listen Tif, don't rush into anything, I can see your mind is elsewhere. Anyway the dance is soon enough so let's just focus on that." She said giving me a nudge on my shoulder. I nodded back.

_**Saturday December 12**__**th**__**:**_

It was at last the night of the performance. Lois was wearing a gorgeous red dress covered in red sequins. She lit up the floor as we had rehearsed earlier that day. Our little dancers all wore red velvet ballerina skirts with sparkles over their red leotards and red satin slippers. They were absolutely adorable; I still found it hard to believe how attached I had become to my part in this Dance Academy. I had become a mushy gushy sop with the girls and Lois had become my best friend and a constant reliance.

The Christmas performance was starting in only 15 minutes now and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. The hall was full and still more people came rushing in to find their seats. It was a beautiful setting, the outside halls were polished and the marble floors reflected the decorated chandeliers hanging from above.

I walked the upper balcony as people came in, the women's high heels and men's dress shoes echoing in the vast hall. Their excited voices and smiles as they walked past, I was about to go down the corridor when I heard a loud woman's laugh. It caught my attention because it sounded so familiar; a chill ran down my spine. I walked back cautiously to the edge of the balcony. There I saw an extremely handsome man dressed in a tuxedo and a woman's arm linked with his. Her hair was put up in a bun and she wore a green dress, but these factors registered after I realized it was Nikki. Soon after they had passed I saw Pat's family come in, I just stood there feeling stung. Why in the fuck should I care? I already knew they would be together. Yet it still troubled me.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind and quickly hurried down the corridor. The performance was starting in 5 minutes.

**Pat's Point of View:**

I had just taken my seat in the loud and filled auditorium, Nikki was busy chatting to Veronica while my parent's, brother and Ronnie were talking about the last Eagle's game. I was focused on one thing. The paper in my hands telling me that Tiffany's performance was the first one after the introduction. The youngest group performed first.

I sat waiting, my heart filled with anticipation... I was expecting to be surprised when I saw her but not for my heart to falter. She came waltzing gracefully across the stage wearing a black ball gown flowing around her waist, and then I realized it wasn't a ball gown but instead a flowing ruffled ballerina skirt that barely touched the floor and was attached tightly around a black leotard. Her shoulders and lower back were exposed tastefully, revealing her satin skin, I thought of when I used to trail my fingers along her back and below her neckline, I would reach down to taunt her with soft kisses until she wriggled from my touch, that was when I'd pin her arms with mine and gently kiss her behind her ears. She hated that. _No_, she lied she fucking _loved_ it.

I felt my body respond to these reflections. My hands clenched into fists and my mouth became dry and hot.

Her dark hair rolled over her shoulders and was curled at the ends. She was simply spectacular; I felt like I had left my body and was standing there in front of her staring into her venomous blues, her eyes had always mesmerized me. Devilish and sizzling with her spirit and temper, no one else noticed but I did, _every_ single time. She was announcing the names of all the ballerinas that would be coming out a moment later, but I was busy paying attention to her every movement, the way her body moved when she raised her hand in gestures and the way her mouth formed words and then arched into a stunning smile, the smile I found so rare.

I knew when she walked offstage that there would be no hope for me without having her.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I had to pretend that Pat wasn't out there but I knew he was so it was useless. When the performance was finished an hour later my feet ached and all my little dancers were wound up, excited, and ready to greet their thrilled parent's and grandparents.

I walked out with Lois to take credit as their instructors. It must have been a thousand _thank you's_ and _oh what precious girls you teach! _Before most of the hall had emptied. The hour was late and only a few people were still lingering, mostly instructors and a few parents. I walked back to the auditorium and saw it was empty and the stage was glowing exquisitely, calling to me.

I walked down the long aisle that dipped before reaching the vast stage above, I walked up the steps and stood below the blue and white light's that made the black wood floors shimmer like diamonds, the fake snow flakes only added to this sparkling effect and some still fell that were left over from the last performance of Swan Lake.

The finale held that mysterious glow of lights as snow had fallen to transform the swan into a beautiful princess. I felt sadness wash over me as I stood there on the empty stage. I walked slowly across the floor my skirt swishing around me. I heard the Christmas music outside in the entranceway, it echoed through the open doors of the auditorium.

Suddenly I began sweeping myself across the stage and started dancing, my body moving with speed as I gracefully spun, I reached down with my arms holding my left leg high above me until it ached from it's stretched position, I let go and moved in various twists letting my hands flow out before me and following the movements of my body.

It was then that I felt something warm grasp my hand and pull me into a spin. I opened my eyes to see Pat staring back as he twirled me on the stage. My heart didn't have time to react except that a smile grew on my face until there we were smiling at each other as we blew the snow off the stage with our swiftly moving feet.

When the song outside stopped so did we. He still held my hands and I saw the blue lights reflecting in his eyes, he looked incredible standing there in front of me, like the prince from Swan Lake that had just discovered his beautifully transformed princess. "Hello stranger…" he said a slanted smile appearing on his mouth. There was both awe and desolation he held in his gaze and I hated seeing it.

"Hi…" I said and didn't dare blink in fear the moment would pass. I didn't know how it happened next within only seconds but I was leaning towards him, his mouth coming closer towards mine, my stomach fluttering, and heartbeat increasing all at once.

"Tiffany! I've been looking all over for you!" came a shout from the top of the entrance of the auditorium. My heart sank; I recognized the voice as Andy's. Pat let go of my hands and turned to see a man hurrying down the aisle. Andy reached the bottom of the stage and gave me a peculiar look as he saw Pat and I standing there inches apart. I quickly stepped backwards, I awoke from the dreamy delusion I had stepped into, and I quickly recuperated and turned to Andy.

"Oh sorry Andy this is Pat, he's a friend…of my sister's husband." I said changing the sentence I was going to say around to fit the actual circumstance of Pat and my relationship, we honestly weren't even friends, just two distant strangers that had shared a dance.

I started walking past Pat towards the stairs. "Nice to meet you Pat." Andy said walking to greet me. "Tiffany, doll, are you ready? The reservation is at 11:30." He said taking my hand and smiling. I nodded and tried to keep my emotions in check. I heard Pat's voice call out from behind as Andy and I started walking up the aisle towards the exit. "Goodbye Tiffany, I hope you find your silver lining."

I turned around before going through the doors but Pat was gone. I felt a tinge of angst, but I quickly pushed it away and Andy and I reached the doors to leave. It was late and the people that had been lingering were gone. It was cold but refreshing as Andy opened the door to the outside streets, they were lit up with Christmas decor and snow slowly began falling from the dark skies. "Look Tiffany it's snowing!" Andy said clenching my hands tightly as he smiled. I smiled back, but my heart was aching on the inside for reasons I was trying to deny.

I glanced at the person I had seen in my peripheral vision as Andy and I had exited and now found my mouth opening when I saw that, that "person" was a certain strawberry blonde.

There was no ignoring her either; she was staring straight at me, and there sure as hell wasn't anyone behind me. Andy nudged me, as we stood there locked in place. "Do you know that woman Tiffany?" He said in a low voice to me. "N—I mean yes, I suppose I do. Hang on Andy this will only take a moment." I said as I walked towards her. I wanted to immediately be a bitch and ask her what the hell she wanted but as I approached I saw that she had been crying, clearly there were still tears clinging in her misty eyes. I reacted with confusion and was tongue-tied, I hated when people I hardly knew cried. Fuck I hated when people cried in general, I wasn't a consoler nor was I ever going to try to be.

"Nikki…?" I said questioningly. She sniffled and smiled as she saw how shocked I was. The loose tears that had been clinging to her eyelashes flowed freely down her cheeks when they had moved upward to smile. She brought her hand up to quickly wipe them away. I noticed she held a white envelope in her hand.

Before I could say anything words tumbled out of her mouth. "Hey Tiffany…I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, I _really _am, but I have been trying to believe these past few months that Pat would love me again. I should've realized sooner that he's in love with only one girl and that it won't ever change. It's a solid fact. He didn't even have to tell me, I could feel it tonight when I glanced over at him during the performance, and he was staring at you as if you were an angel that had just rescued him or perhaps sent him to hell.

He's been somewhere so far away these past couple of months and I can't even tell you how much I wanted him to love me and to forget you…but it was an unrealistic dream. I can't convince you of anything more than I could have him, but I thought I'd tell you now that I've made my decision. Such strength I had seen between you two from the very first time I saw you together, at a dance you don't remember, but oh how I was so envious of that strength Tiffany!

Pat and I never were strong, and you gave him something I never could or can. I found this envelope in his drawer this morning. It was addressed to you, I didn't read it, and I knew then I had to let him go." She paused taking a deep breath to keep herself from letting more tears escape.

She put her hand on mine and then handed me the white envelope. "Goodbye Tiffany, I wish you the best in life." She said this while glancing at the man behind me. I closed my eyes in an uncomfortable wince.

I don't know what came over me while Nikki talked but I had felt like someone had just punched me hard in the gut, my stomach ached and my eyes were burning but not from the cold, my heart felt strained as if it would shatter into a million pieces. I held onto the envelope my knuckles growing white from my forceful grip.

"Thanks." Was all I managed to say as Nikki nodded and turned to walk away. She was down the block and around the corner within the next minute. I just stood there staring into the space she had vanished from. "Tiffany?" I heard Andy call from behind. "Tiffany?" He asked again, worry in his tone when I didn't respond. "Ye—yeah Andy, give me minute you go ahead and get in the car I'll be there soon." I said without looking at him. He asked if I was sure and I nodded. I heard his footsteps walk down the block and a car door open and close and an engine turn on.

I opened the envelope my fingers numb and shaking. I felt more terrified than I had felt in a long time. I began reading and my breathing grew shallow and my heartbeat slowed.

"Dear Tiffany,

I woke up this morning with a feeling in my heart, I knew I had to write you this letter and to be honest I haven't decided whether I'll give it to you yet. I'm proud of you Tiffany, you've done well these past few months and have gotten yourself involved with what you have such passion for. You truly are an incredible dancer. I have not been living with any such passion since your accident and haven't found any source to bring me to life; I can't deny that you are that source.

I will see you tonight and will know whether I will give this letter to you, I never told you this, but that day I came home from work, furious with you for not having shown up at that dinner, I was going to propose to you. I knew the night of our dance competition I had to have you, that you would be my wife someday.

I just lost it, I saw you had just woken up and I felt angry that you had missed my event because of sleep. I am so sorry for what I did, if I hadn't run out you never would've come after me and fallen. "_I can't blame myself."_ everyone tells me, but I fucking blame myself every goddamn day. I know it wasn't something planned or inevitable but I can't help thinking how unfair God is being by taking you away from me. He's done it in a much more painful way, more painful because there's nothing I can do but sit and watch, waiting for someone that I fear won't ever return.

I've tried to make my peace and I wanted you to know that. You need to know that. I want you to be happy. I love you Tiffany, I will endlessly love you, and you have to know. You may not remember anything about me for the rest of your life but you must know my love for you is real, realer than anything you will ever see or touch.

I'll see you tonight.

-Pat

I stood there, seconds passed and I just stood staring at the letter. I saw that some of the words were trickling black ink over each other and becoming illegible, it was because I hadn't noticed I'd began crying. I felt my knees giving way until I was bent over holding the letter in my hands. I felt all the emotion I'd been burying, rising up and overpowering my struggle to hold back. I'd been trying to hold back for too long now, and it was hitting me at last with full force. I knew what I had to do. I brought myself up and began running and I didn't stop.

**END NOTES: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! But I will post again as soon as I can thanks for reading guys and please review! **


	10. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Okay so I really have no excuse for my very, very postponed update! I do apologize- my classes have bee rough these past weeks with projects being flung at me every which way, but thank GOD summer is almost here! I won't hold you guys up any longer…enjoy this chapter and please review and give me your thoughts they are so very much appreciated! Believe it or not without them my lazy bowl of brains wouldn't have even gotten this far with this story (lol). Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Don't Say it's Too Late**

**Tiffany's Point of View**

I didn't stop running till I was 5 blocks down from Hanlow Academy and my breath was gone, I was in a panic. I had to find Pat it was the only thing freshly on my mind. I had been living in a daze and it was as though someone had just lifted the foggy veil from my eyes, I saw that it didn't matter that most of my past memories hadn't returned, all that mattered now was that I needed him, I needed Pat.

I pulled out my cellphone my hand's trembling partly from the cold but mostly from my own anxiety. "_Tiffany! I was just about to call you to tell yo—" _ I cut my sister short "_Veronica I need to know where Pat is, do you have his number?!_" I asked in a tumble of rushed words. There was a slight pause and I could just imagine Veronica giving that dumb blank look she got before her wheels started turning and she understood. "Why what's goi—" I lost my patience. "_NOW!_" I shouted my voice reverberating into the phone. "_Calm down Tiffany, Ronnie just took him to the airport, he got a last minute flight to Delaware and I don't know when he will be back."_ Veronica sounded like a voicemail machine, as if I had just dialed Pat's number and she was the robotic answering machine that I reached at the end of the rings, delivering the bad news.

"Which airport…"I said softly my voice the polar opposite of what it had been two seconds earlier. "The Philadelphia International Airport, Tiffany what's going on this is really strange you aren't thin—" *CLICK*

I felt bad for hanging up on my sister in mid sentence but there wasn't any time to waste. The taxi pulled up to the airport half an hour later and I jumped out almost tripping over my feet to get a head start. I ran to the front counter after hurriedly glancing at the big screens that announced which flights were late, arriving, or departing. "Hello how may I help you?" The woman at the front ticket counter said in protocol formality.

"Have any planes taken off on destination for Delaware?" I asked out of breath. She looked at me as if I were some delusional maniac, I'm sure I did look the part, my hair was going every which way from all my running and my makeup had run from my earlier tears, not to mention my gasping dramatic entrance…nearly slamming into the front counter. "I'm sorry Mam' but I'm afraid the only evening flight heading to Delaware took off fifteen minutes ago. Now I'm sorry but if you aren't purchasing a ticket you're going to have to exit this line there's people behind you." I didn't even have the energy to call the attendant a bitch as I turned and left. I walked outside to all of the taxi's pulling up and people rushing to make their flight or greeting family or friends that had just arrived.

I had missed him by 15 fucking minutes, all the time in the world to catch up to where I should've been from the beginning, and I missed it. I didn't even let the sting I felt all over get to me as I hailed a cab. I rode in silence all the way back to my neighborhood. My mom came out when she saw the cab pull up. I heard her ranting something about being worried and that Veronica had called saying I'd acted weird and how I should've just called mom and dad and the endless bullshit I wasn't in the mood to hear. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I had nearly screamed at my parent's before running back to my apartment behind the house. I ignored the angry shouts of my father about respect and "don't treat your mother that way."_  
_

I lay in bed looking at the slowly spinning fan; I could hardly believe so much had happened in only one night. I ached inside and out, I wanted to tell Pat that I needed him, that it didn't matter anymore that I think I love him.

The tears finally hit me.

It's was going to be a long night.

The next morning I got up with my head aching, I reached the mirror to see a red-eyed monster glaring back. I turned on the shower and got in, the cold water making me gasp and immediately waking me up. I turned the knob and felt recovery as hot water pelted into my skin, the steam soon following filled the small room until the shower glass was foggy. I closed my eyes and imagined if only last night I had kissed Pat, felt his warmth and the scent of him, masculine and fresh with an edge that made me crave him in ways most people would keep too themselves.

It wasn't over, but it felt like it. My window of opportunity had come and gone and Pat had left. Delaware? I wondered why there, but I knew why he'd left. There wasn't anything holding him here. He probably had been planning to leave for a long time now, last night was his last hope that I would get my fucking self together which I hadn't. I shook the running water off my face in anger at that thought. I had been so stupid, all along the answer to my screwed up life was right in front of me.

Everyone deserved a second chance; it's never too late.

I untangled my hair and washed it, the smell of lavender and vanilla filling up the little bathroom, my eyes closed I pictured Pat coming in behind me. Feeling his touch invigorate me and yet my imagination could only go so far, the only thing we'd done was kiss and even that was enough to put me in a place I longed to go back too. I turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around me.

Only 20 minutes later I was standing across the street from Pat's house, I saw a mangled looking tree in the front lawn and thought how despite it's ugliness it was actually beautiful. I thought my eyes deceived me for a second because I saw something pink at the end of one its branches. I walked across the street and stood below the low hanging branch. It was a pink bud on the end, and it was December. I reached out with my hand to touch it.

*Beep*

I jumped back. My phone going off in my pocket had just scared the shit out of me. I felt irritated expecting a text from mom or Veronica, she'd already called 5 times this morning and left 5 voicemails. I didn't recognize the number displayed on my phone's sceen, but read the message.

610-354-2343 Unknown

That's some tree.

I felt my skin crawl, someone was watching me. They knew I was standing there beside it; I turned around quickly but didn't see anyone. I typed back.

610-367-3456 Tiffany Maxwell

Who the fuck is this?

I waited for a response still looking around but not seeing anyone

610-354-2343 Unknown

Someone who loves you.

I felt my mouth open slightly and my heartbeat increase. Did I dare hope… having a sudden premonition of who it might be.

610-367-3456 Tiffany Maxwell

I don't think so…

The next seconds were agony as I waited for a response from this stranger.

610-354-2343 Unknown

Oh? Why not?

I swallowed as I sent the next message. I was taking a huge risk by sending it, believing my hunch to be right. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and I looked around again but saw nothing but empty streets. Even the air was still.

610-367-3456 Tiffany Maxwell

Because you're in Delaware

…

610-354-2343 Unknown

No. I'm standing right behind you.

**Pat's Point of View: **

I thought I had died…that I had left the hell that I had been in for so long and gone to heaven when I called Ronnie back last night after landing in Delaware. "_Hey Ronnie I just landed, thanks again for taking me so last minute buddy." _An anxious Ronnie on the other end, answered me. "_Pat…Tiffany went looking for you! Veronica told me she called her asking where you were and that she thinks she even went to the airport because Tiffany had asked which airport I had taken you too!" _I felt my stomach drop when Ronnie said Tiffany had been looking for _me._

I smiled. "I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

Now I stood looking across the way at the only person that mattered to me, ever since I'd first met her, the only woman I'd ever met to be brash enough to tell me to _Fuck her with the light's off_…. I'd known she was the one for me not because of that but because we fit, two crazy pieces out in the world that when put together made perfect sense, made each other whole. She didn't know yet that I stood watching her, about to change both of our fates.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

I didn't know what to do when I read that. I found it difficult to turn around; my face broke into a smile when I saw Pat standing there across from me, only pavement between us. My vision became a bit blurry when the emotions hit, Pat Solitano was mere feet from me…he had come back. His eyes were bright even from where I stood, filled with absolute adoration and love, his sexy slanted grin frozen on his face.

"Hi stranger…" I said stealing his line for once, tilting my head and wrinkling my nose while still smiling wide at him.

"Hey there…" He said watching my movements and his eyes moving across my body; I could feel him taking in every detail of me as though he'd just seen me for the first time.

"Are you coming across or are you going to stand there gawking all day…" I said sarcastically, raising my brow.

"I'm just taking in that tree, it's quite something." He said his eyes staring directly into mine.

I tried to refrain from laughing, "Yeah? What do you have to say about that tree?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've even seen." He said seriously his eyes not even moving from my body.

I felt a laugh escape and he came striding across. We stood inches apart now both looking at each other. The first time we really saw each other. I saw his expression change and I knew what he was about to ask.

"Pat…I didn't get my memory back. I just remembered that I'm in love with you. I'm sorry it took so long." I said while taking his hand.

A peculiar look came across his face. "What is it?" I asked upon seeing it.

"Nothing just a Déjà vu moment…." And before I could respond I felt his lips moving against mine. I could taste sweet peppermint and I smelled that familiar masculinity and edge. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me strongly against him. There we stood under the oddly shaped tree, entangled in a fierce storm of passion, lust, and with new desire… all torment and remorse washing away.

**End Notes:**** Well the moment you all have been waiting for finally happened! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, I am not sure how much further to go with this, I know we probably need a chapter of just Pat and Tiffany physical fluff…. you know what I mean! I forgot to make this story M but ah well I think we are all adults ; ) If you guys have any suggestions or want any other specific chapters before I officially wrap it up let me know! Or if you think this is a fitting end to leave it where it is. Thanks so much for reading—looking forward to the reviews and feedback!**


End file.
